1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stockbutt system and more particularly pertains to abating shock during the firing of a rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firing arms of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, firing arms of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the use of firing arms through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,360 to Vatterott discloses a Cushioned Shoulder Pad for Rifle or Shotgun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,937 to Seehase discloses a Recoil Pad Utilizing Struts Disposed At a Compound Angle and Having Adjustable Energy-Absorbing Characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,813 to Mazzola discloses an Air Coil. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,188 to Rjecken discloses a Gun Stock Recoil Pad. International Application Number PCT/US87/02445 to Electronic Warfare Associates, Inc. discloses a Trigger Means for a Weapon Control System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,924 to Kennedy discloses a Resilient Recoil Pad for Gun Stocks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe stockbutt system as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the stockbutt system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating shock during the firing of a rifle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stockbutt system which can be used to abate shock during the firing of a rifle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.